Beach Party
by SerenityJasminethefox
Summary: Amy has talked Sonic into going to the beach with the others. Will she get a chance to finally be with him? Or will he run from the water like always.
1. Chapter 1

Beach Party Part 1

All Sonic and Sonic related character are trademarked of Sonic Team.

Serenity is mine(Yay) So just to tell you that .

Amy placed her pink beach bag by the door. She was sp excited. After two weeks of auguring, the gang had decided to go to the beach for one day. She was hoping that maybe she could play in the water with Sonic. She sighed happily, as she crawled into bed. She could hear Sonic and Knuckles auguring about what foods to bring. Serenity and Tails were trying to calm them down. Her family, she thought, was her heart and she wouldn't change it for the world.  
The next morning Serenity was up early about to pack the food they had finally come to an agreement to take. It had taken her and Tails almost an hour to get Sonic and Knuckles to stop yelling at each other. She had almost packed everything and smiled for she was looking forward to the day out. They needed to get out of the house for a day. While packing away the mustard and other condiments she felt some gloved hands wrap around her waist. A soft growl came from behind her and she felt soft lips press lightly against her cheek. She smiled she was happy that she and Tails had chose to go steady.  
"Morning Tails."

"Good morning Serenity." She turned around and engaged in a sweet kiss with the fox. After a second she let go." How was your night?"

" I slept well." She looked at him." And yours?"

"Good." Serenity then turned back to the many baskets she had on the long table.

"You can help me pack the rest of this food, and I haven't even started on the coolers." She leaves his side, but Tails grabs her hand and pulls her hard causing her to spin back into his arms.

"Serenity, what did everyone tell you about trying to do all the work." He could see the vixen's ears drop as she blushed slightly.

"But Tails I don't m..." Tails placed a finger on her lips to quiet her. He then removed his finger and kissed her. Her lips were soft and inviting and that's why he took every chance he had to kiss them.  
Sonic came out of the bathroom and headed down the steps. He was actually glad they were going to the beach. They had all grown on him like a family. Even Shadow,Knuckles,Rouge and Amy. He walked into the kitchen and found Serenity and tails knee deep in a kiss.  
"Hey you two! Get a room!" Tails and Serenity let go of each other. They both were a bit red. Sonic smiled, he did think that Serenity and Tails were a good couple. They were perfect for each other. "Hey, what else needs to be packed?" He grabbed a soda from out the fridge. He was about to open it when Tails took it out his hand. In return, Tails gave him an apple. Sonic growled at Tails as he smiled.

"The beach equipment still needs to be put in the van." Tails then turned and looked at the stairs." Is Knuckles up?" Sonic srugged his shoulders.  
Amy awoke with the sun shining brightly through her window. She jumped up and stretched. The day had finally come and she was so excited. She ran to the girls' bathroom, washed up, and placed her swimsuit on.

" I can't believe i'm going to the beach. I'm a bat. I'm supposed to come out at night." Rouge placed another collar in the back of the van.

"Things change I guess." Shadow said as he looked over at the female. He had never seen her outside her regular clothes. Today thought she had on a pair of shorts, with heals, and her swimsuit top. It fit every curve of her body. Shadow had never realized how pretty she really was. He turned away. Since living there, he had changed also. He was more open and he talked more. Even today, he found himself in a pair of black swimming trunks and black flip-flops. Knuckles walked out of the house with a huge umbrella.  
"Hey, Shadow! Catch!" He threw it and Shadow caught it." Hey, are we almost done I wanna get going!" He placed his sunglasses on.

"Almost." Rouge turned to Knuckles, she then laughed. She had never seen Knuckles in shorts. He had on his brown hat with matching swimming trunks and flip-flops." Nice outfit Knuckles." She grinned shyly. Knuckles made a face. Suddenly something hit him in the back of the head. He then heard laughter behind him. He looked down to see a beach ball then looked up to see Sonic laughing loudly. The hedgehog had on blue swimming trunks and flip-flops to match.

"You're so dead Sonic!" He picked the beach ball up and threw it at him. Sonic dodged it and took off. Knuckles picked up the beach ball and then started to chase him around the yard.  
Tikal stepped out onto the porch just in time to see Knuckles run past with the beach ball in his hands. She giggled. She was happy that they all started acting more like a family. After all they all had been living in the huge home for almost a year now


	2. Chapter 2

Beach Party Part 2

Tikal placed her sunglasses on. She had on a one-piece swimsuit that is the color of her dress. Today thought she was wearing tan shorts and tans flip-flops to match. Everyone had them because of Amy. She had made them all get new swimsuits with flip-flops. Actually now that Tikal thought about it, the guys all had refused to go so the girls had to choose for them.  
"Tikal, can you take this to the van." Tails came out with a basket. Tikal smiled as she took it from the fox.

"Sure Tails." She now made her way to the van where Sonic and Knuckles were. Knuckles had managed to get Sonic on the ground and was not hitting him in the head with the beach ball. Tikal chuckled.

Amy was in her room studying herself in the mirror. She had just put on her swimsuit with her new pink skirt. She had placed her skirt on overtop of her swimsuit. She even has pink flip-flops with hearts on them to match. She had to look perfect. Today was the day when she would make Sonic hers. She heard someone come upstairs and close their door.  
"Hey Ames! Were almost ready to go! Come on!" It was Sonics' voice. She picked up her beach bag and ran out the room and down the steps to where Sonic was standing. She looked at Sonic and blushed. Sonic had become a bit nicer then he had been in the past. Now she and the blue hedgehog had become good friends. Some nights the two of them would sit in the living room and talk about nothing. Other nights he would entertain her with stories of how he had saved the planet. "You ready Ames." Amy smiled brightly. That was a name Sonic had given her after a while.

"As i'll ever be." The two of them walked out to the van. Everyone except Serenity was there Amy then assumed that Serenity didn't put on her swimsuit when she got up this morning when she got up. Amy climbed into the backseat and sat next to Tikal. Knuckles then honked the horn.

"Come on Serenity! I wanna beat morning traffic!" Serenity then came out the door with her green beach bag. The vixen had on a green two piece with matching flip-flops. Her shorts however were a paler green. She ran up to the van and hopped in sitting next to Tails. She then closed the door. Knuckles looked back for a second to make sure the door was locked. He then turned the car on, placed it in drive and drove away.

Amy helped Sonic out of the water. He had a huge blue inner tube around his body. He was still not used to the water.  
"Thanks for the swimming lesson Ames. Amy blushed. Amy was still holding onto his hands. He smiled, as Amy blushed harder as she let go. Amy now had a feeling inside her she had never felt before." You know your a great girl Ames. I love being around you." Sonic then leaned over and kissed her. Amy felt tears coming down her eyes. This was the happiest day of her life.  
"Knuckles! Turn on the AC!" Sonic growled. Amy eyes snapped open. She had been daydreaming the whole time. She then sighed as she leaned back in her chair.


	3. Chapter 3

Beach Party Part 3

"No way Sonic." Sonic shifted in his chair.

"It wouldn't kill you." Knuckles turned and looked at Sonic.

"Hey, you wanna pay $2.05 for gas? Sonic just stared at Knuckles. Yeah, I thought so." Rouge sighed.

"It is hot in here. Can you at least turn it on for a few minutes. Knuckles sighs.

"Whoever wants the air on raise your hands." They all do." Fine, but you guys are paying for the gas for the ride home."

" Oh Knuckles stop being so cheap." Rouge turned her attention back out the window. Knuckles rolled his eyes and turned back to the road. He then rolled everyone's windows up and turns the air on.

"Hey Rouge, why don't you do like Serenity." Rouge looked over at the vixen. Tails was holding her in his arms, the vixen had fallen asleep. Rouge then sucked her teeth.

"No can do Knuckles I don't have a boyfriend like she does, right Tails." Tails then started to turn red. "Don't be so modest Miles. Everyone on this van will agree with me when I say you and Serenity are a great couple. You two are perfect for each other." Tails blushed harder as he looked down at Serenity asleep in his arms.

"How much longer before we get there Knuckles?" Amy asked as she sat up in her seat. She was getting restless and she wanted to get out of the van.

"Just a few more minutes." Knuckles took the next turn off. After a few minutes he pulls into a parking lot." Were here you guys. Knuckles turneed the car off. They all get out of the van and stretch. Sonic then speeds down near the beach and found some tables.

"Hey! This is the perfect spot you guys!" Sonic waved his hands wildly. They all then started taking their things down to the tables. They now start taking trips back and forth to the tables. Knuckles go down to the grill and puts lighter fluid and coal in the grill. Amy smiled happily, as she looked at the water. It sparkled brightly with the help of the sun. Amy grinned as she pulled her goggles out.  
"Last one in is a rotten egg!" Amy takes off running to the water while throwing her things aside. She then jumps i with a splash. She comes back up and waves her hands. " Come on in! The water is great!" She runs back out and grabs Sonics' hands." Come on Sonic." Sonic then turned red a bit.

"I don't know..."

"Hey Sonic! Catch!" Tails throws him an inner tube. Sonic smiles

"Thanks Tails!" He then turns to Amy and smiles." Ok Ames, can you give me a lesson." Amy smiles as she leads him into the water. Knuckles watches them shocked.

"I don't know what's more shocking. The fact that Sonic is getting into the water or the fact that he's letting Amy teach him how to swim." Tikal walks up and stands next to him.

"Well maybe Sonic is finally giving Amy and water a chance." Tikal goes and picks up the beach ball. She points to volleyball net." How about we paly a game of volleyball." She looks at Shadow and Rouge." Two on two. Girls vs the guys." Rouge smiles as she walks up to Tikal's side.

"So are you men up to the challange. I wanna see what your made of." Knuckles smiles and takes the ball.

"I'm in, what about you Shadow." Shadow shakes his head yes." Then let's go you guys." They all start down to the net. Serenity starts to unpack the food, but then Tails grabs her hand.

"Tails, the food."

"Were going for a swim." Serenity slightly blushes and turns away from Tails."Serenity." 

"Tails, I don't wanna swim." Tails looks at her

"But why?" Tails points to the water." Even Sonic is in the water." Serenity blushes more.

"What if everyone laughs at how I look in my swimsuit?" Tails smiles as he puts a hand through Serenity's hair.

"Serenity, no one is going to laugh. Besides you look great."

"I don't know." Tails wraps his hands around her waist.

"Besides i'm the only one that's gonna look at you." He kisses her on the cheek." And you look great." Serenity looks at him and smiles.

"Really?" Tails shakes his head yes.

"Let's go swimming." Serenity takes her shorts and flip-flops off and she and Tails go into the water.

"Sonic, you can't be afraid to go in deep. That's the only way you'll learn. Look at Tails and Serenity." Sonic looks over at the two. Serenity comes up out of the water. She takes in a deep breath of air then looks around. Suddenly Tails sneaks up behind her and dunks her in the water. Serenity cries out surprised. She then comes back up and turns and dunks Tails into the water, they both laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Beach Party Part 4

"Just relax Sonic. I won't let anything happen to you." Sonic smiled at Amy, she blushed. Sonic had never pay attention to how pretty Amy was. Since he was always trying to get away from the pink hedgehog, he had never noticed it before. Amy blushed harder as she helped Sonic in the water. She would have never thought she would have been able to do this. Sonic, the man she had always loved, was now giving her the chance to show him how to swim. Her heart was beating s fast she thought it would jump out of her chest. "See Sonic, the water isn't as bad as you thought it was."

"Your right Ames." She smiled at him. She then looked around. On the beach Knuckles,Shadow,Rouge and Tikal were playing a game of volleyball. She saw Knuckles dive into the sand hitting the ball, and Shadow spiked it over the net giving them an easy point. A few feet to her right Serenity and Tails were roughly playing in the water throwing and dunking each other. The two of them laughed. Amy sighed happily. The family was becoming close, and so was she and Sonic.

Knuckles picked up the beach ball after losing a point to Rouge and Tikal. Rouge wiped her face.  
"Hey you guys, its really getting hot. Lets hit the water."

"Hey! Were tied up." Kncukles said as he looked at her. Rouge placed a hand on her hip.

"Next point wins." Knuckles shakes his head yes. He then throws the ball up as he serves it. Tikal hits it back over and Shadow tries to spike it. Rouge dives and hits it back. Knuckles hits it back and Rouge jumps up and spikes it back. Shadow hits it and it flies past her. Tikal misses it also and it hits the ground. Shadow and Knuckles give each other a high five. " Nice game you guys." Rouge picks up the ball." Now if you will excuse me i'm going for a swim. You comming Tikal?" Tikal smiles and blushes a bit as she takes her shorts off to revel her entire swimsuit. Soon she and Rouge are in the water. Rouge waves her hands." Come on in guys! The water is great! Don't act like a bunch of babies!" She saw the look on Knuckles face change. She smiled because she knew he hated that and she could get him to do anything.

"Who are you calling a baby!" Knuckles then takes his hat and sunglasses off and jump into the water with a splash. He then swims after Rouge. Rouge swims away. Shadow takes is flip-flops off and sits on the beach. The water crashed to his feet. He then looked into the thing they called an ocean. The place would have been very quiet and peaceful if the gang weren't splashing about. Suddenly he is awakening from his trance when he is splashed. He looked up to see Rouge.

"Come on Shadow." The hedgehog stood up then walked into the water. Rouge looked at him."Took you long enough." She then splashed him again.

Serenity,Tails,Tikal,Knuckles,Rouge and Shadow are sitting at the table eating. Tails bites into his corn and gets it all over his face. Knuckles laughs at the fox. "Chill Tails," Knuckles looked at him still laughing."The food isn't going to run off your plate." Serenity and Rouge both laugh.

"This salad is so fresh and good. You prepared it right Tikal." Shadow then looked at her. Tikal smiled.

"Thank you " Tikal then looked to see Sonic and Amy far down the coastline." Why are Amy and Sonic eating all the way down there?" Serenity drinks some of her soda.

"Oh. Amy told me that she and Sonic needed to talk alone." Knuckles is eating when he starts to choke. Tikal helps him. Serenity looks at him strangely." Don't kill yourself Knuckles."

"Amy and S-Sonic! I can't believe its happening." He takes a drink of his soda. " I don't believe it. I think i'm gonna die."

"Knuckles." Tikal looks at bit angry from the comment. she then smiles." I think its good for them. Especially Sonic, he needs a female." Knuckles looks at Tikal.

"Amy? Do you think it will work?" Rouge looks down the coastline at Sonic and Amy.

"I think it could. Anything can happen."


	5. Chapter 5

Beach Party Part 5

Amy looked over at Sonic. She watched as he bit into his chilidog.  
"Is it good Sonic?" Sonic gave her a thumb up." Serenity showed me how to  
do them." Sonic finished the rest of the chilidog.

"It tasted great. I could go for another one. Amy turns away from Sonic and sips some of her soda. She couldn't believe her wish was coming true. She and Sonic were alone together eating lunch.

"Isn't it such a beautifl day Sonic." She finally started. "The sun, sand, and the beautiful water. She sighed happily. "It all seems so unreal." Sonic then turns to Amy.

"Why would you say that Ames?" Amy turned away from Sonic.

"You used to resent me Sonic, and you rarely wanted anything to do with me."

"Well that was before I got to really get to know you Ames." He looks down at the sand. "I'm so sorry for treating you so bad." Amy blushed; she thought she would never hear Sonic say that. Just sitting their beside him on the sandy beach gave her the best feeling in the world.

"Its ok Sonic. I know I can be a bit crazy. I'm sorry too. Sonic looked up at Amy and smiled. It was funny; he thought that he would be sitting alone with her. At one point, he couldn't stand her and now, he thought, he liked her a lot. Sonic stood up and placed her and Amy's trash in the wastebasket. He then sighed and turned to Amy.

"Let's go for walk Ames." Amy jumped up to Sonics' side and they started walking.

Amy watched as the waves crashed to shore. She thought it was the most beautiful sight in the world. Sonic looked at Amy and now knew that she was intrigued by the ocean. Her face glowed as she looked at the water Down the beach they could hear Knuckles shouting about someone cheating.. Sonic smiled. Amy sighed as she turned and started to walk backwards so she could look at the blue hedgehog.

"What are you thinking about Sonic?" Sonic looked away from her. "Sonic?"

"I was just looking out at the water. Tikal was right about nature you know." Amy shook her head. "Its so quiet down here. And the day has been going geat so far." Amy smiled.


	6. Chapter 6

Beach Party Part 6

"The day isn't over yet Sonic. It just started."" Amy then grabbed the hedgehog's hand and started to tug him. " Come on lets get back in the water."

Serenity could feel Tails' hands hold her waist tightly as she was being lifted up onto Tails' shoulder. Rouge was on Shadows shoulders and Tikal was on Knuckles. Rouge looked at Serenity and Tikal. she then looked down at Shadow.  
" We got this Shadow."

"Oh Yeah!" Serenity looked at Rouge. The two girls then started to wrestle. Tails and Shadow were laughing at the females as they tried to push each other off the male's shoulder.

"Hey! Don't forget about us! " Amy and Sonic then ran into the water. Sonic lightly place Amy up on his shoulders. Getting close enough into rang Amy and Tikal also started a wrestling match. Knuckles looked over at Sonic.

"So you finaly got over your fears Sonic!" sonic grined at his red friend.

"Yup! I couldn't come to the beach with you guys and not get into the water!" The two stopped as they heard Tikal scream as she falls into the water. Knuckles then helps her up, they both laugh. " You were suppose to be helping her not fall Knuckles!!" Knuckles dives at Sonic. They then start to playful shove each other in the water. Mean while Serenity and Rouge are still going at it. They grab each other's hands.

" You know Serenity your pretty strong." Rouge looked at the vixen as she smiled. Serenity then tickles Rouge making her laugh. It is soon followed by a yell as she falls into the water. Serenity laughs as Rouge comes up. Shadow looks at her and grins.  
"Thanks" Knuckles and the other come over.

"Lose again."

" Shut up Knuckles!" Knuckles smiles then looks over at hem. " Ok, Its Serenity vs Amy! Go!" Amy and Serenity start to wrestle. Knuckles and the others cheer them on. After about five minutes, Serenity cries out as she falls into the water. Amy throws her hands up in victory.  
" We won Sonic!" Sonic looks up at her.

" We make a good team Ames" He then helps her down. Sonic is still holding onto her waist and he blushes a bit. Amy blushes also as she feels Sonic' hands on her small slender waist. Suddenly the two of them are splashed. They turn to see Tails and Knuckles laughing. " You two are so dead!" Sonic chases after Tails and Knuckles. They all laugh as they keep playing in the water.

Tikal looks at the sun. She know now that its late afternoon. The sun itself is beginning to set. She, Shadow, Rouge and Knuckles are packing what is left of the beach equipment. Knuckles closed the trunk of the van.  
" Where the heck are Sonic, Tails, Amy and Serenity?" Tikal smiles as he looks at Knuckles.

"Knuckles their young, give them some time alone. Look at the sunset. This is nature at its best. We should all enjoy it. " Rouge grins.

"And we can play sarades. Me,Tikal vs you and Shadow." Shadow smiles.

" I guess something's will never change." they all head down to the beach.

Serenity looked at the sunset. It was so beautiful to her that she oould tear up. She then turned and looked at Tails, because of the sun setting his fur was brighter then ever and his eyes glowed along with it. Serenity could feel her ears burning as a blush came through. " Tails today was such a great day. I don't know what could make it better" Tails now looked into the vixen's eyes. she as right, today had been one of the best days any of them had in a long time. Looking at the bright orange female with her ice blue eyes he knew what would make the day end great. He leaned in and kissed her. Serenity happily returned the kiss and placed the fox's hands on her waist. Tails then released her lips. They looked at each other for a few seconds. Serenity then pulled Tails' chin up and ulled him in for another kiss. Serenity could feel the kitsunes' hands move up and down her body. Serenity though in her mind how much she would want this to go further, but decided that this was as far as they were going to go for now...


	7. Chapter 7

Beach Party Part 7

Amy sat on a huge bolder with Sonic. The waves crashed under them. Amy knew that they would be getting called soon, but she didn't want the day to end. It had been perfect. She now looked over at sonic. He was watching the waves and the sunset. Amy sighed, she figured this was er only chance. She then moved over closer to Sonic.  
"Today has been a great day." She blushed deeply. " I wish it wouldn't end. " She then reached over and placed her hand overtop of his.

Sonic looked over at the pink hedgehog and smiled. He did have a great day. He even couldn't believe that he spend most of it with Amy. He now couldn't believe that the thought of kissing her came to his mind. Could he do it? He then took Amy's hand.  
"Amy, today has been a great day, and I really got to know you.  
Amy;s heart fell to her knees. She oouldn't believe what she was hearing.

"What i'm tryin' to say Ames is.." He stopped and sighed. He then leaned in and kissed her lightly. Amy eyes budged. She though she was going to die. Sonic then let go of her. Amy looked at sonic.  
" Sonic, does this mean?" Sonic then wrapped his arms around her waist. Her whole body turns red.

"And we will be together?" Amy wanted to jump into his arms, instead she kissed him softly. She now knew what it felt like to kiss the man of her dreams. After a while she let go.

"That's all I ever wanted Sonic."

Knuckles, shadow, Tikal and Rouge all start to the van. Tikal looks at Knuckles.  
"We can't leave them." Knuckles looks at Tikal and smiles.  
"I'm not going to leave them." Serenity and tails see them going to the van as they walk up. Serenity sighed happily, as she rested her head on Tails' shoulders. Tails had his arms around her. Her arms were going across his chest meeting her hands on his waist. The two of them got into the van. Knuckles looked at them. Hey have you two seen Sonic and Amy?"

"Here they come now." Serenity pointed. Sonic and Amy were now walking to the van holding hands. " I take that as a sign of a relationship." Knuckles mouth drops open. Serenity smiles brightly. " I'm o happy for them. " Sonic and Amy walked up.to the an. Sonic helped her into the back and went to sit beside her. Tikal got in and sat next to Sonic. Shadow went and took the passenger seat, and Rouge seat didn't change. Knuckles then got into the van himself and turned it on and started to drive away. Tikal looked at Sonic. Amy was asleep in his arms. Tikal smiled as serenity turned her head and looked back at Sonic.  
" Today was a great day, wouldn't you say so?" Sonic looked at Amy who was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Lightly snuggling up to him. He smiled.

"Yup Seren, today was a great day..."


End file.
